Wireless devices have a number of user controlled parameters that can be adjusted to fit user preferences for a given situation. These parameters can include, for example, ring type, ring volume, and instant messaging presence information, among a plethora of other options. Many devices allow for the creation of profiles that save a number of device settings as a group for each profile, providing a convenient way for quickly changing a number of options at one time.
Following Federal Communication Commission (FCC) mandates for enhanced 911 service throughout the United States, wireless carriers, in many circumstances now have access to location information for wireless devices connected to their respective networks, and consequently have access to the location information for the users of these devices.
Location based services are being developed that marry these two concepts so that users are not required to change individual settings or profiles manually, but are instead able to move from place to place with the device changing its parameters based on its location. This can be useful, for example, to set a more conservative ring-tone while the user is in their office of employment, and change the ring-tone to, for example, the opening riff of a rock and roll song once they leave the office.
Instant messaging services, accessible via a personal computer or other communication devices, enable users of such services to exchange messages or other information with each other in near real-time. A feature of instant messaging services is a personal list, sometimes referred to as a “buddy list,” which includes identification of other users with whom a user frequently communicates via the instant messaging services. The availability status of other users on the personal list, known as an instant messaging presence of a user, includes not only “online” or “offline,” but also user-controlled statuses that may indicate a location of the user, such as “gone to a movie,” “on the phone,” or “eating dinner.” Generally, the user-controlled statuses may be changed in response to an action received by a user interface, such as receipt of a selection of an instant messaging presence via a drop-down menu presented on the display of the communication device.
Changing settings, profile, and instant messaging information based on user settings and the location of the device can provide convenience and prevent inappropriateness in many cases. However, in some cases this may lead to a user not receiving needed information in a timely manner. For example, a telephone call or voice message for the user may not be delivered to the user while the user is in a meeting where that information would be vital. This can happen, for instance, where the user's phone, either through a manual setting or a dynamic setting based on location, is placed in a silent mode where the ringer is turned off. A vibrate function can allow the user to know that there is someone calling or that a voice message has been left for the user, but due to the circumstances of the meeting, the user may not be at liberty to take the call or listen to the message.
In other instances, the user may receive, for example, a short message service (SMS) text message, but be unable to read it due to the activity in which the user is currently engaged or the user's current situation, such as driving an automobile.
Therefore, there is a need and desire for a system and method for setting a desired communication format of a wireless device that can affect output modes based on user preferences, and a need for a system and method for affecting output modes based on a location of the device.